The White Mask of Shinobi
by ChiNaiyu
Summary: Naiyu is a young shinobi from a small village, born with a destructive chakra that attacked her as a child and blinded her. Unable to see, she is forced to rely on the art of Chakra-Channeling, an ability passed down from her ancestors that makes her Chakra "sticky." She is sent to the Hidden Leaf on a mission during their Chuunin Exams, but ends up uncovering traitorous plans.


_Present; Hidden Rain Village_

I stood in front of the tallest building in the Hidden Rain village, staring at the puddles before me. Drops of rain fell in sheets, constantly causing disruption in the puddles. Sight was still so new to me that I was breathless in the beauty of each raindrop hitting the water. A drop would land in the puddle and create small rings, while the force of it would send the drop back into the air before it settled into the puddle, still making small waves. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and it managed to distract me from my mission.

That is, until a young woman stepped out of the door and into the rain. Her hair was short and a dull blue, with an origami flower pinned in it. She had a piercing below her lip and her eyes were heavily lidded, as if she were bored just by the sight of me. However, the most important feature of her appearance was the cloak she wore, black and emblazened with red clouds; she was a part of the Akatsuki.

"Naiyu Chi," she said finally, taking in my appearance as well. My own cloak, in contrast, a light grey due to the pouring rain, was bare save for the Hidden Village symbols running down the spine of it and the symbol for my name stitched onto the breast pocket. My long black hair was plastered to my face and back from rain and I was sure my face, normally pale, was a sickly white. She lowered her eyes to my feet and back to my face before saying dryly, "It seems Itachi's little project is coming out into the open."

I ignored the sharp pain at the mention of Itachi and replied with, "I am here to see Madara. He and I have business to discuss."

The young woman, perhaps ten years my senior, inclined her head toward me before saying softly, "Yes, business."

She turned on her heel and walked into the building, pausing at the threshold to glance back and making sure I was following. I tentatively stretched out my Chakra Web to a radius of five feet and followed her inside, though I was sure that I would not be harmed. No, I was almost positive that I wouldn't be harmed. My Chakra Web was a sphere, pulsing with bloodlust and energy, waiting to suck the life out of anything it touched.

With that in mind, I followed her into the building. We walked in silence the entire way, going up staircases and walking through halls. Each room was dimly lit, dark and damp, which I decided suited the mood. Madara had sent me a message via hawk to meet him here, saying that he had something that was dear to me and wanted to negotiate my position in the upcoming war. Of course, nothing would change my mind. I'd given my word to Itachi about my role in the upcoming Ninja War. However, I needed to know what Madara had. Or, more importantly, _who_ he had. Perhaps I could save them.

Perhaps I could even kill Madara.

As we approached the door, the young woman paused and said to me over her shoulder, "Remember, Naiyu Chi, this is a discussion, not a battle."

"Of course," I said quietly, though in my mind I was already considering just how I would fight this Madara, leader of the Akatsuki.

She waited a moment longer before opening the door and stepping into the room. I followed suit. Immediately, I could tell that we were in an open room at the top of the building. It was dark, though the north wall had a large glassless window, allowing drips of rain to be blown into the room. Lightning flashed occasionally, illuminating the room and the two other figures in it. Both wore the Akatsuki robes. One was almost as white as myself, with orange hair and strange rod-like piercings all over his face while the other was covered from head to toe in clothing and wore an orange mask. The mask revealed only his right eye and seemed to swirl toward it, like water in a drainpipe.

Lightning flashed and I could see his eye; red, with a ring around the pupil and small teardrop like dots on the line.

A Sharingan.

An Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha," I said in way of greeting, tilting my head slightly to the right. He barely bowed his head, acknowledging me by saying, "Naiyu Chi, Lady of the Web."

At the mention of my Chakra Web, my chakra threads - invisible to the naked eye - moved restlessly like a beast waiting to devour a victim. Madara's Sharingan followed the movement with a hungry look, though I dismissed it. I was here for a purpose.

"What business did you want to discuss?" I asked in the emotionless way that I had long-since mastered. Madara's eye left my quivering Chakra Web and met mine as he said, "I know what Itachi had planned for you. I know you know the orders you received from the traitor. And I know you intend to follow them. I am asking you to abandon them, join the Akatsuki as _my_ pawn and follow _my _orders."

"And if I refuse?" I asked, careful to keep my voice light and emotionless. Through my anxiety, my Chakra Web grew slightly, desperate to suck something lifeless. I gritted my teeth and pulled it back a few inches, almost mentally reprimanding my own chakra.

"Well, it would be a shame for this young man to die because of your refusal," Madara said casually, motioning for the orange-haired man to step away from him. He did as was gestured, and I caught sight of the legs of a human lying behind Madara, his upper half and identity hidden by Madara's cloak. I forced a blank expression on my face and retorted with, "One ninja's life isn't enough to change my allegiance in this war, Madara. Such is not the shinobi way."

"Is that so?" Madara asked as he himself stepped to the side. At first, I couldn't see the ninja's face but lightning struck in the background outside, briefly throwing the young man's face in relief. Unable to contain myself, I gasped and stepped forward half a step, shocked. How did they find him? How did they abduct him? How did they _know_ about him?

"You were saying?" Madara asked, unsurprised by my quiet outburst. My mind was racing. How could I save him? Madara was at least fifteen away from me and could kill him if I so much as made a hostile move toward them. And I was so outnumbered. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his peacefully unconscious face once more. The tension and strain was too much; I began to tremble as tears filled my eyes. There was no way out of this.

"How easily the female heart is manipulated by the prospect of love," The orange-haired man said softly, watching me with unwavering eyes. The girl behind me murmured, "Love is a woman's greatest weakness."

"What do you want?" I tried to ask scathingly, but my voice came out in a hiss and ending up breaking on the last word. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, no matter how hard I tried. From the distance, I could see the movement of his chest as he breathed evenly.

"I want your allegiance and I want to be firm in my belief that you will follow my every command without fail," Madara said simply, opening his arms in a peacemaking gesture. "Of course, I can't force _you_, Naiyu Chi, Lady of the Web, into anything."

I stared at his sleeping face, trying to form the words that would bring about his death. But I couldn't do it. The tattoo at the base of my neck burned dully, reminding me of my oath to Itachi. After moments of struggling, I gave up and dropped to my knees and lowered my eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't hurt him."

"Excellent," Madara whispered, and made a quick motion with his hands before pressing his palm to the floor. Instantly, runes in a complex design spread from Madara's palm on the floor and connected the three of us.

"I swear that neither myself nor my subordinates will harm or kill this young man. If my oath is broken, then Naiyu Chi will be released from her following oath," Madara said strongly, causing the black runes to flare red momentarily. He then looked at me expectantly. I took a shaky breath and began whispering.

"I swear to follow this Uchiha's orders to the best of my abilities until death, unless he breaks his oath."

_Four Years Ago, 2 Months Before The Scheduled Chuunin Exams; Hidden Leaf Village_

"We are in quite the predicament," the third Hokage said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat at the desk of his office and opened his eyes to the assorted Shinobi before him. To the right were those in favor of the peace negotiations sent from a newly founded small nation's hidden village; to the left were those in opposition.

"Sir Hokage," a ninja from the left began, frowning, "Please understand our point of view. We've already allowed these ninja of this Hidden Sound village to participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams in show of good faith in the treaty between the nations. To allow another village, so young in its development, to come into the Leaf as well is opening ourselves to treachery -"

"Yet to decline their offer of peace after allowing another young village to submit its genin for the Chuunin Exam is also opening the Leaf to treachery. This village is young and in need of allies. It would be best to become an early ally than an early enemy. Not to mention, such a young village will be in need of missions from fellow nations to produce a profit, and it would make more good faith if the Land of Fire supplied such missions," Kakashi Hatake offered from his position on the right of the room. He was leaning casually against the wall, seemingly not taking part in the debate at all. However, after making such a speech, he stepped away from the wall and stood up straight.

After hearing Kakashi Hatake's opinion on the matter, almost all of the shinobi in the Hokage's office were nodding, in agreement with the former ANBU shinobi.

"Where is this village, anyway?" one ninja asked, looking at the Hokage expectantly. However, once again, it was Kakashi that answered.

"They call themselves the Hidden Rainforest Village, and they are considered highly lethal by their neighboring villages," Kakashi explained. He paused, then said, "According to intel, their village only accepts women as their shinobi, seeing as their land is a Matriarchy, or a land ruled primarily by women."

"That's insane," another ninja countered, glowering. "Why have only women shinobi? That's like only having shinobi with blonde hair."

"These people have been isolated for a long time," the third Hokage said, looking at several sheets of paper on his desk. "The food they've eaten for centuries have changed their biology. Centuries ago, a plant was discovered there and it became a religious ritual for only the women to eat it before giving birth to a daughter, as it was said to have magical properties to help them survive. However, several centuries later, it became apparent that the plant had genetically modified these women, making them much more adept to protecting their land than the men. It says here from the data provided by the village that the kekkei genkai percentage of the shinobi is close to 37%. These multiple chakra natures are believed to be an effect of this fruit."

"Well, why don't the men eat the fruit?" the same ninja demanded. "Why just let the women control everything?"

"Because," the third Hokage said, hesitating as he read, "Once a woman eats the fruit, any son she has after that cannot safely eat it; only her daughters can. So, centuries down the line, it would be possible that none of the men can safely consume said fruit, so the women are significantly stronger than the men in all jutsu. Besides, according to their intel, no man from the land _want_ to become shinobi. They believe their place is at home with the children as strongly as we believe our place is out here in the shinobi world."

"Strange," Kakashi said, though without any real emotion. "However, it would be highly unwise of us to turn away such shinobi. From our reports, they could either be potentially _dangerous_ enemies, or potentially helpful allies. I, personally, vote for the latter."

"But if they're so strong, why are we letting them into our village?" one man asked quickly, letting his panic show through. "They could be planning to overthrow our village!"

"Nonsense," the Hokage insisted, waving away his fear. "I propose, though, as a precaution and an ease to these fears, that the stipulation be that - as a further show of good faith - for this Chuunin Exam, the Hidden Rainforest Village send only one squad to participate, more as a test-run of peace on both sides than anything else. One squad leader and three genin who can be monitored at all times by our ANBU. Once the exam is over without incident, both nations can consider themselves in a treaty of peace and can begin the expected acts of peace. Are we in agreement?"

Every shinobi in the room nodded to the terms, some more accepting than others, and began filing out of the room.

"Kakashi?" the Hokage said before the last shinobi left. Kakashi turned and walked up to the Hokage expectantly.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked, waiting for the Hokage's words.

"I want you, specifically, to meet the squad two kilometers outside of the village when they arrive. Engage in discussion with them, get a feel for their personalities and motives, then report back to me once you've shown them to their lodgings. I'll have them tailed from there, but I want your personal opinion on them," the Hokage said gravely as he sat back down at his desk and began writing a letter. "I do not want this matter taken lightly."

"Understood, sir," Kakashi said and bowed respectfully. "Will that be all?"

"No. I understand your squad will be taking the Chuunin Exams?" the Hokage inquired, leaning forward and creating a tent with his fingertips while looking at Kakashi over them.

"I-I haven't spoken to them about it, Lord Hokage, but I believe they will decide to do so once I've addressed the subject," Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Excellent. Be sure to have Tenzō keep an eye on Naruto during the exams and be on the ready to subdue any tailed-beast outburst," the Hokage instructed casually, though he kept his eyes on Kakashi.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed once more and left the room quietly. Once he was gone, the Hokage sighed and continued writing the letter to the Hidden Rainforest Village. He would be more than happy when this entire business was done and over with.

_One Month Before The Scheduled Chuunin Exams; The Hidden Rainforest Village_

"Remember, Naiyu, follow Protocol and be polite to the High Priestess," my mother's worried voice came from in front of me as she fretfully smoothed down my hair in a futile attempt to make it stay down. Impossible, seeing as my body's low sense of gravity made it practically weightless, resulting in the strands not bound by my bun to float around my head as if I were underwater. Kiki, the Tuton monkey I'd rescued years ago, climbed up my back and perched herself on my shoulders, wrapping her long, bushy tail around my body. On its own, my chakra clung to hers, seeping into the nerves of her body and allowing me to share her senses. Mainly, her sight.

I saw in Kiki's color-blind way, saw how my mother was watching me with worry in her eyes. Here I was, a fifteen year old blind shinobi, known as the youngest member of our village's ANBU, and she still worried over me. Had I not proved to her many times over that I was not the one she needed to worry about. I tightened my headband, readjusting the plate with our village symbol - a roughly designed pawprint - so it was directly over my useless eyes; a nervous action of mine that I did every time I was about to do something dangerous.

"She's right, Naiyu. We must treat the High Priestess with respect when she addresses us and follow Protocol," a quiet voice whispered from behind me. Even without Kiki's vision, I knew it was my adopted sister, Ichi. Everyone thought that Ichi, older than me and seemingly more skilled than myself, was the one who protected me; if only they knew.

Years ago, when Kiki and I were roaming the rainforest - before my traitorous chakra blinded me - we had found her half dead. Immediately, we brought her to my mother, the Village's Head Healer. Mother had healed her and, after seeing how deeply I was concerned for this young girl, had adopted her into our small family. After my chakra had attacked my eyes, Ichi and I figured out that I could rely on it as another sense to _kind of_ experience the world around me. I could use it to attach to other people's chakra and see what they saw, felt what they felt. In rare cases, depending on how deeply I was connected, I could even change what they sensed and what they remembered. It was because of this that I had risen so quickly to ANBU level; I was the best intel gatherer the Rainforest had.

Which was apparently why I had been picked for this particular mission.

Ichi stepped beside me and grasped my palm. My chakra connected to hers and her emotions flowed through like a stream. Reassurance was the biggest one, though there was some worry and fear too. It was never a good thing whenever the High Priestess, the leader of our village, sought you out specifically.

Even if she was your grandmother.

"Let's go, or you'll be late," Ichi reprimanded softly. Her fingers were cool against my skin, long, slender, and delicate. The only thing that betrayed her shinobi training was the roughness of the creases in her fingers; Ichi was a skilled archer and never missed her mark. However, in every other area, she was fragile. I'd only ever truly been in her mind once, and it was the scariest time of my life.

Before I could begin reminiscing, Ichi pulled me out of our home and began leading me to the High Priestess's office. It was ridiculous, her leading me, but we had to keep up the appearance that I needed her assisstance; it was the only reason she was my partner in the ANBU, even though the High Priestess was already suspiscious that I could operate my missions without Ichi's assisstance.

Within ten minutes, we were at the front of the building. Upon entering, Kiki crawled her way to into my backpack to hide, since she didn't like the High Priestess. I sighed and muttered, "Chicken."

"Shh," Ichi hissed at me as we walked through the halls. Talking in any room except for the High Priestess's office was strictly forbidden, as it was believed that it would distract the various shinobi in the building from their objectives. We were only allowed to use Chakra Channeling, a watered down version of my abilities, for communication. Chakra Channeling is the ability to channel life force energy (chakra) through any living organism in the form of raw energy, thoughts, feelings, etc. and was said to be obtained through the fruit our ancestors ate. Everyone is different in their level of Chakra Channeling - some use direct touch and can only channel emotions, others use chakra threads that can direct senses, like sight.

I assumed my ancestors were very gluttonous in their eating of the fruit because I happened to be born with an overactive, "sticky" chakra that latches on to any living organism within a certain radius with me in the center. One could imagine my mother's shock when, at a young age, I was able to repeat her exact thoughts and feelings outloud.

To my mother, I was highly gifted and talented. To the High Priestess, I was a highly gifted and talented weapon.

To my peers, I was a freak.

As we passed the shinobi working in the building, many stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully toward us. Through my contact with Ichi, I watched through her eyes as they waited for us to walk past before immediately touching the person next to them to relay their shock that we were already on another mission after getting back just last night. Here, in the building with other ANBU agents, we were practically Goddesses, idols to look up to. To the outside world, we were just two strange girls that didn't go to the Academy and were often away from the village.

_I like coming in here,_ Ichi's thoughts leaked into my mind, as if she were talking specifically to me. Well, she wasn't born here so she couldn't do Chakra Channeling, but she could always communicate with me through touch or even by being within five feet of me. _It makes me feel like the things we've done were for good, and it reminds me that we're still shinobi, even of our others don't know it._

_Who cares what other people know?_ I asked her bitterly. Having spent my entire life in other people's minds, I'd come to realize that most people have the same, selfish thoughts about themselves and their own lives. It took real shinobi, like Ichi, to think about how what she could do could help others rather than how what she could do could bring glory to her name.

_Shinobi are all about knowledge, Naiyu,_ Ichi lectured, tightening her grip on my hand. _What you know defines what you do, and what you do defines who you are._

_Whatever_, I thought, mostly to end the conversation as we came to the door of the High Priestess's office. I tried to reach up to retighten my headband, but Ichi gripped my hand and refused to let go as she knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Enter," came a muffled voice. I shivered at the frostiness of the High Priestess's voice as Ichi opened the door and led me inside. Once we stood in the center of the room, we bowed our heads for five seconds, as was Protocol, and looked up to meet the High Priestess's cold gaze. Through Ichi's eyes, I observed the High Priestess's appearance as she regarded us with her usual frosty glare.

My grandmother, the High Priestess, was - if you haven't gotten the message by now - a cold woman. She was like steel, cold yet stern in every way. Her skin was porcelain white, like mine, yet hers was much more wrinkled with age. Her eyes were so pale blue, they were almost ice, and they could freeze you with fear at any moment with one of her "I'm going to kill you," looks. That is, if you could _see_ them.

Her steely grey hair was always pulled up in a tight bun, just like mine, but for different reasons. My chakra was free-flowing around me at all times, like a bubble, and eager to stick to any other chakra. Because my chakra wasn't necessarily confined to my body, my gravity was off, leaving my hair to be weightless, hence the tight bun. However, the High Priestess wore her hair up in such a tightbun because she was an uptight-

_Naiyu!_ Ichi exclaimed, hearing the direction of my thoughts. I coughed to hide my laugh, though I could see, from Ichi's perspective, the High Priestess's steely gaze shoot to me then to our hands.

"Release her, Ichi Chi," she commanded. Her voice rang in the vast room, making her seem louder than she really was. After a split second in which Ichi showed me just what she would do to me if I broke Protocol, she released my hand. I let my arm drop limply to my side as Ichi's sense of vision left me and I was once again left in the dark.

"I am going to debrief you about your new mission," the High Priestess said haughtily, almost daring us to break Protocol and speak. I nearly did, but Ichi's threat was still fresh in my mind. I bit my tongue to keep from replying to this woman. Blood welled up in my mouth. When neither of us spoke, she continued on in that same haughty tone.

"Our feudal lord wishes for us to engage in a peace treaty with the Land of Fire's Hidden Leaf Village. After much communication with the Leaf, we have come to a compromise that will show good faith from both parties. Within the next month, their Chuunin Exams will begin. The terms are that we will send one squad to the Hidden Leaf to partake in the Chuunin Exams. Your mission is to go to the Leaf under cover as genin and participate in these Chuunin Exams without incident to convince the Hidden Leaf of our good faith," the High Priestess instructed. Indignation suddenly flared up inside of me. On my file, I was classified as an Intel Gatherer _and_ a Medical-nin captain in the ANBU, and she wanted to send me on some little petty mission to pretend to be a _genin_?

I opened my mouth to give this woman a piece of my mind but, quicker than light, Ichi's hand slapped soundlessly across my mouth, preventing any words from coming out, as she followed Protocol and bowed respectfully, saying quietly, "Understood, High Priestess."

Through my chakra that was connected to her, she mentally hissed, _Protocol, Naiyu. Follow Protocol!_

A second later, she removed her hand and I too bowed respectfully, though my, "Understood, High Priestess," was said through clenched teeth. I could feel her smugness rolling off her in waves as she said, "Ichi Chi, do you have any questions concerning the mission?"

"Yes, High Priestess," Ichi said and, following Protocol, waited the ten seconds expected in case the High Priestess denied her the opportunity to voice her concerns. When the High Priestess said nothing, Ichi continued with, "I understand that a squad is made up of three genin with one instructor. Who will be our third genin and instructor?"

"Your instructor will be Hana Chi and your fellow genin will be Hanami Chi," the High Priestess said coldly. Great, just great. My bloodthirsty aunt and her bratty offspring. I ground my teeth together at the thought of being stuck with those two nimrods for the duration of this mission. Hana knew of my ANBU status, but thought it was merely because the High Priestess favored my mother over her - some sort of stupid sibling rivalry - and Hanami was a self-absorbed girl that constantly complained about having to be in the Academy when she was around me, almost as if she was trying to rub it in my face that I couldn't go to the Academy. She thought it was because I was a blind invalid, when it fact it was because, lo and behold, I'm already in the ANBU.

"Naiyu Chi, do you have any questions concerning the mission?" the High Priestess turned her cold voice on me, following her own Protocol. I was about to tell her just what concerns I had about this stupid mission when the thought of Ichi's threat earlier shut me up again. Instead, I followed Protocol like a good little girl, bowed my head, and said, "Negative, High Priestess," in the soft, feminine voice expected.

"Excellent. You are to leave in two weeks. For now, your instructions are to go straight to your home and read the packets you find on your beds concerning the finer details of the mission. Memorize them, then destroy them. Tomorrow morning, you are to meet Hana Chi and Hanami Chi at dawn and begin training in formations that may be needed. While doing so, Hana Chi will also quiz your knowledge on the mission you were to have memorized from your packets. However, your status as ANBU is to remain from Hanami's knowledge, is that clear?" the High Priestess asked coldly.

"Understood, High Priestess," Ichi and I said in synchronization after both bowing our heads.

"As two of the village's best ANBU, I expect this mission to go flawlessly," she said sternly. "Any mistakes will be punished without mercy."

"Understood, High Priestess."

"Dismissed," the High Priestess said shortly. Ichi automatically grasped my palm and, once again following Protocol, we took five steps backward, waited for any other orders for ten seconds, then turned and walked out of the room.

_I hate her,_ I hissed to Ichi in her mind. As soon as I thought the words, Ichi tightened her hold on my hand and pushed me into the wall with her arm pressed against my throat. I choked and winced as I felt all of her anger and frustration spill into me.

_DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?_ her voice screamed in my mind. I could feel her anger and worry pulsing in her blood and beating in her chakra. I gritted my teeth and angled my face away from hers, even though it was more out of habit. It wasn't like I could see her angry face, anyway.

_Do you know how many times you broke Protocol? We could have been killed because of that!_ Ichi's mental voice shrieked, causing my to flinch. _You know the consequences for not following Protocol, especially for an ANBU!_

_MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO FOLLOW PROTOCOL!_ I shouted back, pushing her off of me. We both stood there, breathing deeply. After a few seconds, Ichi took a deep breath and touched my palm, and mentally said, in a calmer voice, _You protect me from everything, Naiyu. How am I supposed to protect you against anything when you openly defy the High Priestess? You know she would love nothing better than to see your head on a spike, especially for breaking Protocol. You know how serious Protocol is to our people._

_Screw Protocol, _I muttered in my mind, pressing my lips together. Kiki, angry at being thrown against the wall with me, climbed out of my backpack, growling. Her rough monkey-hands grasped my throat and, with her pointy little nails digging into my skin, she let her own emotions seep into my chakra. She was mostly angry Ichi, but she agreed with her. If I died, she'd have to go back into the forest.

_Yeah, yeah, I get it,_ I said to them both, mentally rolling my eyes. _I'll pay more attention to Protocol._

_Good,_ Ichi thought with satisfaction, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. Kiki replayed the scenario in my mind and pointed something out, which I found so funny, I just had to tell Ichi.

_Hey, Ichi?_ I thought to her, smiling slightly. Feeling my amusement, her _What?_ was cautious. I giggled, and whisper-thought, _Y'know, you broke Protocol by assaulting me in the High Priestess's building, right?_

_Shut up._

The High Priestess waited until the girls had exited before saying, "Reveal yourself, Hana."

Her daughter suddenly appeared out of thin air to her right. She had the same raven black hair as all of her daughters, though hers was slightly more dull than Naiyu's mother's was. Her eyes were a dark blue and were currently glaring at the High Priestess in accusation.

"Why are those two to be on the mission?" Hana hissed, blatantly breaking Protocol. The High Priestess raised her eyebrow but did not address the break in Protocol. Instead, she said, "Naiyu has grown to be a skilled ANBU agent."

"And?" Hana growled, crossing her arms in irritation.

"A little _too_ skilled, if you ask me," the High Priestess hinted, causing Hana to uncross her arms and say with surprise, "Oh?"

"Yes, as captain of the Interrogation Department in ANBU, she knows many of our secrets. However, she is not adept enough in Protocol or simple etiquette to be trusted with such secrets," the High Priestess said coldly, looking down at the notes on her desk. "Your mission, while in the Leaf, is to eliminate Naiyu Chi, as well as Ichi Chi, and put fault on the Leaf."

"But that would spark a war between the Land of Fire and -"

"Which is what our feudal lord wants," the High Priestess assured Hana briskly and said, "My personal instructions from him were to spark war between the two of us. He plans to claim the Land of Fire as well as the many gems of the Hidden Leaf Village, such as the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and - most importantly - the Nine-tails' Jinchuriki. _My_ objective is to kill two birds with one arrow. Fulfill the Lord's mission and take out the thorn in my side."

Hana stared at the High Priestess before bowing her head and smiling.

"Understood, High Priestess."


End file.
